


Zero Hour: Crisis in Time (and Space) -- Robins' Rise

by Solemini (SoleminiSanction)



Category: Batman (1966), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Elseworlds, DC Extended Universe, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, And Now For Something Completely Different, Dick Grayson is Robin, Embedded Images, Everyone is robin, Gen, Homage, Jason Todd is Robin, Manip, Mixed Media, Multiple Universes Colliding, Parody, Parody Played Straight, Rule of Cool, Tim Drake is Robin, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey, blatantly inspired by Into the Spiderverse, stealing event comic titles for fun and profit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoleminiSanction/pseuds/Solemini
Summary: All right, let's do this one more time...





	Zero Hour: Crisis in Time (and Space) -- Robins' Rise

All right, let’s do this one last time.

 

My name is Dick Grayson.

I was born in the circus, trained by Batman, and for the last five years I’ve been the one and only Boy Wonder.

I’m pretty sure you know the rest.

 

 

I brought my parents’ killer to justice, saved Gotham, saved Batman, did both of those a few more times; fell in love, got a dog, hung out with  _Superman_  (that still blows my mind), made some awesome friends, fell in love  _again_ , and got embarrassingly stuffed into more elaborate death traps than I care to admit. 

And yeah, sometimes that can be a little rough on the ol’ ego.

But through it all, I still love being Robin. I mean, who wouldn’t? And the best part is, I know Batman’s always got my back. Because we’re the Dynamic Duo, the only thing standing between this city and destruction.

 

 

There’s only one Robin. 

And you’re looking at him.

* * *

 

 

Even from a block away, the brilliant primary colors of Gotham’s laughing night-bird were easy to pick out – or at least, they were thanks to his trusty pocket telescope. Still, the exposure made him nervous, even as his heart swelled on a wave of good nostalgia. Bare legs and pixie boots. What  _had_  they been thinking?

He tugged his own cape – dark, with yellow only in the lining – further around him and watched until the brilliant colors swung out of sight. His breath fogged as he lowered his scope, but the thermals in his suit kept him warm. Brows furrowed behind his domino mask, he frowned.

“Well damn,” he muttered. “What the hell have we gotten into now?”

 


End file.
